A Christmas Miracle
by forevahluv
Summary: A magic christmas in new York City!


A Christmas Miracle  
  
by Tiffany Claremont  
  
(im also forevah_luv! be my friend! i like having lots of friends :) )  
  
thanks to mr george for betta reading! he's great :))  
  
i know its not xmas, but i couldnt help it! its magic!  
  
~&~~@~~&~ ~&~~@~~&~ ~&~~@~~&~ ~&~~@~~&~ ~&~~@~~&~ ~&~~@~~&~ ~&~~@~~&~  
  
"Im so glad you took me to New york City" Buffy said. Her arm had Angels arm wrapped around it. "My friends are mean to me! They dont think we should be in love!"  
  
"Your friends are bad for you." he said. "Especially Xander and Giles."  
  
"Yeah. Guys are mean. Except for you! Because your perfect."  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back. She felt warm all the way to her toes! Even though it was winter! and Angel wasnt even cold, even tho he is a vampire. Because he loved her SO MUCH that it made him warm! He promised that he loved her so much, he'd figure out how 2 walk in the sunshine. She knew he could. Angel could do anything, xcept keep away evil Angeles who was so mean to Angel! But Willow got rid of him bcause she's a cool witch and new the curse made Buffy really sad.   
  
She was so lucky. To be here in a big city with the man she loved more than life ittself! Snow began too fall like gentle touches on her face, like that magic xmas. But she still wasnt cold! Then Angel took off his coat n put it on her, bcause hes so sweet. She didn't need it, bcause shes the Slayer and is tough, but she was still happy. Girls like it when guys are stronger n take care of them. And Buffys a girl! :)  
  
The window in Blomingdales was so beautiful! It had a girl with angel wings, and buffy said to Angel that she had wings like an angel, and he IS Angel! Hed be handsome with wings. Hed flutter them, and then shed wrap herself up in them like a princesses cloak. Itd be white and feathery.  
  
"Sorry!"   
  
Oops! They had run into someone!  
  
"I am very sorry," Angel gallently said to the strangers.   
  
"That's okay! We were out for a walk, too! We can see you too are in love, just like we are!" The very pretty woman--but NOT as pretty as Buffy! because shes old!--smiled at them. "Hi! I'm Rachel and this is Ross! We love each other! And are bying presents for Christmas! Together, because that makes it more special."  
  
"I like your hair, Ross." said Angel.  
  
"I like your hair too," said Ross.  
  
"Do you want to come shopping with us" Rachel asked. "I work here! So i can get stuff for cheap and you can, too! Because Christmas is about love!"  
  
Buffy and Angel said yes, and the four people went inside. Then they ran into someone else! Oops!  
  
"Sorry!" said Dawson. "I couldnt see over these bags I'm carrying for Joey!"  
  
She smiled. "He took me to the city so I could buy things! That got stolen from me." Then she was sad.  
  
All six of them decided they'd go shopping together! And Angel paid for new clothes for Buffy, because he has lots of money. He had a mansion! He could buy her everything she wanted, so she loved him even more. :))  
  
Then they walked out of the store and SCREAMED! Except for the guys, because they're guys and strong. But they were surprised! Spike, Pacey, and Joey (um, bad Joey, not good Joey... u know, Chandler's roommate!) were waiting for them!  
  
"U need to come with us!" Pacey said. "You girls don't love them! You want to have sex with us!"  
  
"Yeah" said Spike as he lit a cigarett. "Bloody stupid bloody girl bloody. Leave the poofter."  
  
"Stupid Rachel!" Joey said. "You'll do what I tell u to!"  
  
Tears glistening in her eyes she said "But u said u loved me, too!"  
  
"I said I did!" said Joey. "But u know me! I'm a WOMANIZER. And will never change! Not for you! I treat women badly and like it! And I'm stupid!" Another woman walked by, and he turned and said, "How are you doing?"  
  
Spike said that Joey was right and that guys never change and then he lit up a cigarete and threw it on a blind man. Joey, Pacey, and Spike laughed as the man caught on fire! :(  
  
AND THEN THEY KICKED HIM!!!  
  
Then Pacey laughed at good Joey and said "The stuff you are missing? I STOLE IT!!!"  
  
She started crying. So Dawson punched him! And then bad Joey punched him back!!!! And so Angel, Ross, and Dawson punched out Spike, bad Joey, and Pacey and they fell into the street! And then a TRUCK HIT THEM!!!!  
  
"This is the best Christmas ever!" Buffy said. "Now Spike can't bother me any more!"  
  
"Im still alive" Spike said. But then Rachel STAKED HIM WITH A CHOPSTICK SHE HAD IN HER HAIR!  
  
"God bless us every one!" said Dawson. And they all laughed because dead Spike, Pacey, and bad Joey is funny. :)  
  
Then they walked off into the sunlight! EVEN ANGEL!!!  
  
Because of love!  
  
The end. 3333333333333333  
  
let me now what u think. :))))))))))))) i love christmas! but i love summer even more! so maybe ill write these six on the beach! or at DISNEYWORLD! 


End file.
